Young Justice as YouTube Stars?
by tarabulous
Summary: What is this madness? YouTube videos...with the actual stars replaced by Young Justice? How much weirder can it get?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! It's meee~ (even though this is my first story for this fanbase so you probably have no clue who I am, except that I've probably favorited/alerted one of your stories, haha)**

**Anywho, I just got this insanely random idea in the shower (I swear, I get most of my ideas in there) that could either turn out well or end horribly. So I'm like, "what the hell, I was gonna write something for YJ soon anyway" (I have multiple stories planned). This isn't a chapter, however, but do read.**

**So my idea was to take YouTube videos, and just write it so it's Young Justice (and sometimes the Justice League) that's in the videos. Pretty simple, but instead of writing the first chapter with a YouTube video I found that the rest of you would probably find really lame, I'm asking you guys for help!**

**Just review with funny YouTube videos you guys know of, and I'll hopefully get the first chapter up tomorrow, if I get any. You can review with however many videos you want (just keep it in the single digits, okay?), but each chapter will only have one video in it.**

**And since the story is rated T, cursing is allowed, just don't choose a video where they're cursing, like, every five seconds. xP**

**I hope you find this idea as amusing as I do, and please review to help me out!**


	2. Charlie the Unicorn 2

**I just had to do Charlie the Unicorn 2 first. It was too funny imagining it with Batman xD**

**Disclaimer: N-O spells no, yes?**

Batman was down in the Batcave, working on his computer. At least, he was, until a faint "Glub glub!" could be heard, steadily growing louder. He looked up to see Robin and Kid Flash floating above him, wearing scuba diving equipment.

"Glub glub! Glub!" Robin kept saying over and over, while Kid Flash was making "Kkkk, chhh, kkk, chhh" noises.

"Look over there It's a coral reef!" Robin exclaimed.

"Oh look, it's you guys. And you're floating." Batman frowned up at them, annoyed at being interrupted.

"Batman, we're scuba diving, Batman!" Robin said.

"We're exploring the depths of the ocean blue!" Kid Flash said happily.

"Oh no! Here comes a school of poisonous Fugu fish!" Robin declared.

"Noooooo, Fuguuuuuu!" Kid Flash yelled.

"Ah, you gotta watch out for those. So, uh, go away, I'm working." Batman growled, when out of nowhere, a bright blue-white light exploded from his back.

"The vortex has opened!" Robin gasped.

"Oh God, okay, what is this?" Batman asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Batman! We're being pulled into the vortex!" Robin called out, as he and Kid Flash were seemingly moving closer to the vortex on Batman's back.

"Swim away, Fugu fish, swim away!" Kid Flash cried out.

"Um, now you guys are freakin' me out. Turn this thing off!"

"There's no stopping the vortex, Batman!"

"Fuguuuu!" Kid Flash called out one last time, his voice echoing as they were pulled into the vortex. As soon as they disappeared, so did the light.

Batman looked around, perplexed. "Guys? Guys? Or girls, I'm not really sure what you two are." As soon as he finished his sentence, the vortex re-opened, and Robin's head popped out.

"Batman! Batman, I have the amulet!"

"What amulet? What's going on?" Batman yelled.

"The amulet, Batman! The magical amulet, sparkle sparkle!" As Robin said "sparkle, sparkle" Kid Flash's head popped up behind him as he repeated it.

"Sparkle!" Kid Flash disappeared again. Batman was now full-out panicking.

"I-I don't understand what you're talking about!"

"The ammuullleeeeettt!" Robin said eerily. "Nyeh, nyeeh!" And with that, he and the vortex disappeared once more.

Batman blinked once. All of a sudden, the vortex popped open, spitting Robin and Kid Flash next to Batman.

"We did it!" Robin exclaimed.

"We got the amulet!" Wally said triumphantly.

"Great! Now go away! I'm tired of the horrible things that happen when you're around." After all, a _lot_ of horrible things had happened with these two.

"No, Batman!"

"Noooo!" They both started making weird noises as they blew up to twice their size, then abruptly went back to normal.

"We have to take the amulet to the Banana King!" Robin announced.

"Ah yes, the Banana King, of course. _Absolutely not_!" Batman said angrily.

"He's counting on us, Batman!" Kid Flash said, floating in the air for a second before landing again.

"If we don't get the amulet to the Banana King, the vortex will open and let out thousand years of darkness!" proclaimed Robin.

"Noooo, darknessss!" Kid Flash said, floating again. As if to prove what they were saying, the vortex opened once again on Batman's back, this time with giant tentacles sticking out and waving around.

"Ahh, alright, fine, I'll go, I'll go!" Batman yelled.

"Yaaaaaay!" They both said, Kid Flash adding a "Darkness!" at the end.

So they started on their adventure. All three of the heroes were walking - not floating - in a dark forest. Robin and Kid Flash were walking next to each other ahead of Batman, each taking turns sticking out their tongue and going, "Blululululu!" This kept going on, Batman frowning more and more, until he finally just asked, "What are you two doing." It ended up coming out more like a statement than a question.

Robin and Kid Flash just took one moment to look back at Batman, before continuing.

"Blululululu!"

"Blulululululululu!"

"Stop that!" Batman finally commanded. Of course, Robin had to do it one more time before stopping.

"Blululu!"

Soon enough, the three of them came across a giant Z.

"Woah, look at that." said Batman as he stopped walking.

"Zeeee!" cried Robin and Kid Flash simultaneously.

"El hombre con el sombrero nos envio!" Robin called.

"El nos cuenta muchas historias asombrosas!" Kid Flash exclaimed. The giant Z blinked and chimed a few times, provoking Robin and Kid Flash to chortle "Ohohohoho!" as Batman looked on, bewildered.

"What?" he asked, slightly rhetorically.

"Cenemos en tortugas esta noche!" exclaimed Kid Flash.

"Se ven bueno elos, Z?" Robin asked the giant letter. The Z turned red, made a noise, and shot a laser at Batman.

"Ah! What did you two do?" Batman cried angrily.

"Zeeee!" the two boys called out.

Robin then said, "Soy feliz!" The Z blinked and chimed a few more times, as Robin and Kid Flash laughed once again. "Ohohohoho!"

As they passed, the Z made an ominous noise and turned red. "Just keep walking, Batman, just keep walking." he muttered to himself as he followed Robin and Kid Flash.

Eventually the came up to a giant shoe. Robin looked at Batman and told him, "Hop on board the train, Batman!"

Kid Flash chimed in with, "It's gonna take us to the Banana King!"

"I don't see any train. All I see is a giant sneaker." Batman stated.

"It's the Choo-Choo Shoe, Batman!"

"The Choo-Choo Shoe!" Kid Flash echoed.

"Hurry Batman! It's about to leave!" Robin called over his shoulder as he and Kid Flash got on. They both started to say "Chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga shoe shoeee!" over and over.

Batman narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, I forgot my boarding pass, I'll just walk."

At last, they came across a temple. "We're here, Batman!" Robin announced.

"The temple of the Banana King!" Kid Flash added.

"Great. Let's leave the amulet and go home." Batman said unenthusiastically. Out of nowhere, a strange, green, slug-like creature rose out of the grass. It had a forked tail, a santa hat, a beard, and a mustache. It stared at the three heroes.

Batman broke the silence by asking, "Who is that?" with a raised eyebrow. When no one answered, he looked from side to side. "No, no, really. You guys see it, right?" No one answered, and the creature just stared at them. "I gotta be honest I'm getting creeped out here. Somebody say something." With that, the creature rose from the grass and started to sing.

"_Batman, you look quite down, with your big sad eyes and your big fat frown. The world doesn't have to be so graaaaay!" _The scenery changed from a meadow to a disco floor in space, with floating bananas all around. Still, the creature sang. "_Batman, when your life's a mess, always feeling blue, always in distress. I know what can wash that sad away!" _The creature flew closer to Batman, and then backed up again. "_All you have to do is put a banana in your ear!" _

"A banana in my ear?" Batman interrupted by asking dubiously.

"_Put a right banana right into your favorite ear! It's true-"_

"Says who?"

"_-so true, once it's in, your gloom will disappear! The bad in the world is hard to hear, when in your ear a banana cheers, so go ahead and put a banana in your ear!" _The music was still playing. Robin and Kid Flash had disappeared once the scenery changed, and they had been nowhere to be found. Now, though, they were seen floating above everything. Several bananas with mouths popped up, and sang the next part with the creature.

"_Put a banana in your ear!"_

"I'd rather keep my ear clear!" yelled Batman. The song went on.

"_You will never be happy if you live your life in fear. It's true-_"

"Says you!"

"_-so true, when it's in, the sky's bright and clear! Oh, every day of every year, the sun shines bright in the big blue sphere. So go ahead and put a banana in your eeee-eeeeeeeaaaaa-aaaaaaaa-aaaarrrrr-rrrrrr!" _The creature sang the last line by himself as he floated back to earth. The scenery turned back to normal, and the singing bananas disappeared. However, as soon as the song was over, the green slug-thing hit the ground and spontaneously combusted.

"OH, of course, it burst into flames." Batman rolled his eyes.

"Go forth, magical amulet! Return to the Banana King!" Robin said to the amulet he had been wearing around his neck the entire time. The amulet began to shake, and it floated up above the temple. From within the amulet came a sparkling light, which shone itself over Batman.

"Batman! You're the Banana King!" Robin proclaimed proudly.

"What?" Batman asked, as the light caused him to float upwards. "Hey, hey, hold on a minute!" A mini talking banana popped onto Batman's back.

"You're the Banana King, Batman!"

"No! I'm not! That doesn't even make sense!" he yelled, still floating towards the amulet.

"All hail the Banana King!" Robin cried.

"I'm not the Banana King!"

"You _are_ the Banana King!"

"No, no! I'm-" Batman was cut off by a bunch of talking bananas chanting "Banana banana banana banana!" A crown floated onto Batman's head, as he looked around at everything.

"I-I am the Banana King!"

"Yaaay!" Robin and Kid Flash cried.

"You are the Banana King!" the little bananas cried, before they floated down and disappeared once more.

"I'm the Banana King! Yeah! I-hey! Where'd you go?" Batman called out, looking at the ground only to see no one was there anymore.

"Guys? ...Hello? Get me down from here!" he yelled angrily. The amulet flickered a few times before it went out completely. Batman thudded to the ground, his crown flying off his head.

"Ugh! Okay, that's a sprain."

Batman was walking through the forest on his way back to the Batcave. "Hello? Hellooo? Guys, where are you?" he asked as he finally got back. He abruptly stopped in his tracks when he saw the Batcave, though. All of his stuff-gone. Every last thing.

"Aw, you gotta be- Great! They robbed me." Out of nowhere, the vortex opened up on Batman's back again, and Robin's head popped out.

"Batman!"

"What? What do you want?" Robin was silent for a moment. Then,

"Blulululu!" he was gone was more.

**Alright, that's a wrap! Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, and keep requesting those YouTube videos!**

**I'm hoping the next chapter will be up this weekend, if not sooner. :) See you!**


End file.
